


Something to Show

by Siera_Knightwalker



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF!Hinata, Cursebreaker!Tsuna, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Tsuna, F/M, Hinata is bitter, Kenjutsu user!Tsuna, M/M, Mafia is nothing in front of Narutoverse, Multi, Sawada Tsunayoshi is Hyuuga Hinata, Sealmaster!Tsuna, Trangender kind of!Tsuna, Tsuna gives Yamamoto a run for his money, Tsuna has ADHD, Tsuna has affinity for night flames, Tsuna has names, Tsuna is conflicted, Tsuna loves his friends, Tsuna loves kids, Vindice is surprised, Xanxus likes Tsuna, kind of, only people I want Tsuna to end up with, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Knightwalker/pseuds/Siera_Knightwalker
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga wasn't who she showed herself as. She had a legitimate stuttering problem, an unbreakable will and enough love to break herself down to save her sister. But this time? She had no intention of holding herself back. She just wished people would stop calling her weird names.





	1. Birth

Sawada Tsunayoshi was not always Sawada Tsunayoshi. He knew that. He had always known that. He also knew that he wasn't always a 'he' but he didn't really mind that. He had once been Hinata Hyuuga, a person thought to be shy with an admiration for someone strong. A person who once wished to take in the strength of will of the person she admired had. A person who once thought she loved that man.

They couldn't be more wrong.

Hinata Hyuuga wasn't who she showed herself as but she knew herself better than anyone. She had a legitimate stuttering problem, not just because she was shy. She had loved her sister, Hanabi enough to show herself as a failure, almost kill herself, to keep a status quo with her clan of inbred idiots. She admired a person who could be the light, a person who could openly show who he truly was. She was in love with him until the Forth Shinobi War ended, her beloved cousin died, and she was on the verge of dying. But she was too far away from a medic and she had no chance to survive. She died alone on the battlefield watching and despising the way the man she thought she loved chased after Sasuke instead of the people he lead to death and victory.

She had been wrong, she realized, watching the man she had supposedly loved, walk away. She had never been in love with a man. She had loved the ideal of freedom. But she had been chasing the wrong thing. She hadn't realized her greatest mistake till her death. And she watched as Kiba found her and cried tears, living in denial and trying to save her. Watched as Shino sat beside her bleeding body and held her hand, giving her chakra, a few other insects going to collect Sakura or Tsunade but she knew he had already calculated her chance of survival. Kiba held her wound and she gave him a sad smile. She had really been blind, hadn't she? She chased after freedom and loyalty when she already had them with her team.

She remembered the way she lifted her hand and pressed it against Kiba's hand on her wound and smiled at him softly. She remembered sitting up stiffly, even as her blood flowed more this way. She leaned against Kiba's chest and gave a light kiss on his chin, even as tears flowed out of her eyes. She had never really loved Naruto but she had probably never loved Kiba either. But he deserved it, didn't he? He had given her his heart and loyalty. How could she not repay that?

"I've been blind." She almost laughed at the irony, a blind Hyuuga. "I've never truly seen you. But don't stay stuck on an idiot like me, okay?" Kiba almost swallowed his tongue in surprise.

"You…know?" Her breath came lighter and she gave a huffing laugh and leaned more heavily on Kiba.

"Thank you….Kiba….Shino…Sorry for…..being such an….idiot." Her whisper was barely audible but she knew they caught it. Shino leaned closer and lightly kissed her forehead and Kiba held her closer, curling protectively around her. She saw Sakura approach from the side as her vision slowly faded. She kept a smile on her face, made it as peaceful as she could even with the numbing pain and the darkness. Let her hands curl around Kiba's clothes. At least Kiba had a memory of her acknowledging him, right? Maybe he would imagine that she could have loved him. Keep a happy memory instead of only chasing after a teammate who only chased after an idiot.

She liked that thought, however selfish it may seem.

After a long time, she felt something. She felt a slight tightening around her. She had immediately tried to call up her chakra then. But instead of a soft rushing, there was an awakening inferno inside her, blooming and brightening. She felt a rush of freedom and lightness with it. Joy spread through her at the feeling. She felt amazing. She felt a faltering weak presence come from somewhere close. She immediately suppressed her strange chakra-hybrid, made it as weak as she could. She didn't want to lose the whole feeling and something told her that it would be a bad idea. The suppressing felt odd but the brightness in her encouraged her suppression and she kept it very low and shimmering. Then she waited.

After a long time of consciousness and unconsciousness, she felt a tightness and soon after, light. She didn't react even thought something itched at her to scream and show her annoyance at the rough hands and light. She didn't.

"…..quiet….no problems…."

She still didn't know where she was. Was this a weird heaven or hell or something? She changed places and realized that there were hands below her and moving her. It was only when she opened her eyes to a blonde man, cooing at her 'my beautiful boy Tsunayoshi is going to make papa proud' and a tinkling laughter of a beautiful woman that she realized what had happened. She felt like crying then. She really didn't want to deal with another life with memories of her previous one!


	2. Vongola Decimo

It was dark when she woke again. The thrumming glow inside her pulsed with her heart beat. It warmed and comforted her. The hollowness from losing her team, her ideal and her clan remained though. She didn't want to die but she wouldn't have minded it all that much if she got to meet Neji-nii-san, her mom and the rest of her clan who died. Maybe even Uncle Hizashi.

Neji-nii had been the first person to truly fight her without letting her hold back. She had gotten so used to it that she had weakened tremendously. Throughout the time Naruto was on his training trip, Neji had pushed her to her limits. In some ways, she had surpassed even him. There was also the thing that she could actually study seals while Brach members were forbidden from it. She had studied it for all she was worth, asking Kakashi-san, and once even received help from Jiraiya-san. She hoped someone found her notes on how to release the caged bird seal. She had found a way to break them, after all.

"-ask Nonno about it." There was a brief pause before the male voice sounded again, this time with an edge of irritation, "Yes, I know what I felt. He could somehow awaken his flames from inside Nana. I want to know what happened!"Another pause. "No, no. He's my child. I'm not going to allow any experiments on him. Not to mention Nana doesnt know about my job either." The voice slowly came closer. She closed her eyes and curled up again.

The door slid open and she retrained from twitching when she felt the warm glowing feeling come from her father too. The warm feeling spread through the room and curled around her comfortingly before he even stepped inside the room. It was so unlike killing intent or even chakra. What did he call them? Flames? She would have frowned at the name. It felt nothing like flames. Maybe it took the appearance of flames because that's what they thought it as?

"He has potent and extremely pure Sky flames, controlled too. Might be an unconscious thing. Or maybe in response to my presence." He gave a lighter chuckle after hearing the response. "Yes, yes. Sky flames are dominant. I am his father." A subtle awe in his voice. He came closer, lightly touching her cheek. Then laid a wet kiss on her head. She scrunched up her face and yawned before opening her eyes. She took a good look at the blonde man- her father- and curled up around his big hand. His hands were callused from some kind of work. Was he some kind of ninja too? Did this place even have ninja? She hadn't felt any doctors with razor sharp control on their chakra-hybrid- flames, as her father called them- so she wasn't sure. There was a slight smell of blood so she could be sure that he was some kind of worker who was frequently involved with blood. Missing nin wasn't a possibility, what with the person he was talking to, and the stable environment along with ignorance of her mother about her father's work life.

Was it some kind of subtle ninja life? As Hinata, she knew that her world had 85% ninja. Maybe ninja's died out and her father was one? She shoved her panic at there being no ninjas away. She needed to know about this place. She was probably in some kind of future? She didn't know. Maybe the chakra had changed into flames? She needed to go near civilians to check if they had these flames as well or not. But she also needed to show herself as a prodigy of some sort so as to get more advanced books. She had no idea about what went around her. She also needed to find out about her father's job. She yawned again.

Later. She would do it later. She had a few years of relaxation then she would slowly show her intellect and get closer to her father.

"Only for Nonno's eyes. Highest level of confidentiality possible." There was a sudden grim silence. "I know. My son is now a possible Vongola Decimo candidate."

It was really, really hard not to twitch. A title. The warm glow brightened inside her in response. Calming her but also pulling her towards the title. Her instincts were screaming 'potential danger'.

She sighed. She really needed to hurry up with her prodigious talent soon. And think up a few plans. And also find out what "Vongola Decimo" meant.

The warm glow pulsed giddily inside of her in response.


	3. A New World

In spite of what she would have thought, she didn’t actually mind being a boy. She probably had her Byakugan to thank for that. It was slightly awkward that she had no way of seeing through walls when she wanted, or that illusions would work on her again. She had been immune from pretty much all genjutsu as Hinata. As Tsuna, she would have to see if this world even utilized flames for that purpose. She had to find information on different types of flames, like the “Sky flames” her father had mentioned. She really wished she could use illusions on her father and make him tell her but she didn’t want him to be more alert.

As it was, she had to fake the innocence of a child. After all, she didn’t want another father to hate her, or him now. She just wished she had Shino or Kiba with her as well, no matter how impossible it might be. They weren’t dead and if the reincarnation cycle worked for everyone, they’ll probably be born without memories, unlike her. She would have sighed if her body hadn’t decided to shut down on her and sleep right then.

-x-

Sh-He spent the whole year planning, between waking and sleeping, He also spent the year showing his genius intellect to his parents. He was glad he had Hanabi to mark most of his progress against. He was just half a year or a full year before her timeline. He spent most of his first year strengthening his muscles when he could. He really disliked being so helpless. It felt so similar to the time Hinata fawned over Naruto as a child.

He also found out that flames were rarely ever used. He could sense one or two people with tightly controlled flames outside the house. They had no intent to harm his family and were associates of his father. If his father knew he knew of their presence, he gave nothing away. He was an excellent actor, if nothing else.

Tsuna liked his father. His flames would curl protectively around him every time they were in the same room. He started taking naps curled up in his lap as soon as he could walk. He crawled around for a few weeks, memorizing his new home then started walking. He had almost forgotten his plans as he spent time playing and napping with his father. Sometimes his father would leave for a few weeks but not for too long.

He even started dancing and singing when he could. His mother had helpfully put him in for dance classes and he began his agility and slight strength training. He had no interest in restricting his growth but playing a few games from his previous ninja childhood wasn’t too out of line. A male body wasn’t very suitable to the fighting style he had before which focused on agility.

He didn’t need the Byakugan to use the gentle fist but the warm glowing feeling would come back, almost insisting he learn more things. He would focus on the way Neji had worked with the gentle fist but he also needed to know how to fight using his fist. People didn’t have tenketsu points here so organs and pressure points would have to work. He needed to learn how to use his flames.

At age three, he had a good handle on his flames and he knew his father noticed the way he almost glowed sometimes when he used his flames for something. His flames had turned out surprisingly versatile. They didn’t burn when he manifested it in its truest form but if he wanted, he could use to harm. He had almost blown apart a tree trunk when he used his flames. He was just glad he had been hidden among trees right then.

He had also found out that his mother was very content at remaining oblivious. It was true that she noticed quite a few things. She just never questioned them. She went with the flow, figured out a few things and lived happily until there was something she could do to help. Nana was an incredible woman. He knew why Iemitsu, his father, had fallen for her. Plus she was the ideal woman when you wanted them to love you regardless of any job you had, especially considering he had killed quite a few times.

Tsuna had also found out that this world had laws. Not unlike the shinobi rules. These laws were made by ‘governments’ which was their equivalent of their council. Some countries had a royal family to rule over them but that sort of ‘dictatorship’ had apparently faded out. People, of course, went against it and did plenty of illegal things which included murder, rape, stealing, vandalism and so on. Things that were previously restricted due to the power of a kage and this world’s police was restricted due to laws and incompetent people who thought of themselves as high above. He would have snorted but there were a few competent people who had been caught. Of course, there was the corruption as well.

There were so many things that were different. Some subtle and some blatant. He honestly enjoyed finding them out. He also started talking and progressed to reading simple books by the next year. These books told him more about the basics such as fire brigade, or school, or technology, or fairytails. What people generally thought were within the realm of possibility. Technology was a very interesting aspect. It was ridiculously advanced in this era where chakra was not present and flames weren’t common knowledge. They had planes which could fly. Huge metallic things that crossed oceans in a few hours. It was nothing like in the Spring, previously Snow, country. Planes could hold many people and was faster than a ninja. Everything in this world- he was coming to think it was a different world altogether than a future- was so fascinating.

“I’m back, Nana, tuna-fish!” He gave an annoyed huff at his father’s nickname but went to the entrance. He was welcomed by the warm flames enveloping him again and he gave a shy smile. His father’s flames were always so beautiful.

“Welcome back.” He flushed, pausing, “papa.” He had never called anyone that. But he loved making his father happy. A flood of joy mixed with his released flames and Tsuna flushed a bit more as his father dropped on his knees and hugged him. He wrapped his hands around as much as he could as sadness and weariness fled from his father and he lifted him up and threw him up into the air. He unconsciously flooded his body with flames to stop any impact with the floor but his father caught him again and smiled knowingly. He blinked innocently. His father would have to start _that_ talk. He had no interest in speaking about his flames. Father said nothing.

“Mom’s making dinner.” Tsuna smiled up at him and he just ruffled his hair.

“Of course, tuna-fish. You don’t want to make your maman wait, do you?” He scowled as his father hurried to the kitchen, laughing. His lips twitched and he cracked a smile and walked to the kitchen with a smile. His father was kind of lazy and irresponsible but he was a good man. He seemed like a father who cared deeply about his son. He liked that. Now if only his father would crack and tell him about his flames…

“Tsuna! Dinner’s ready.”

“Coming!” He shook his head and ran for the kitchen. He did have a pretty good family here.

“Papa saved you a seat, tuna-fish!” He almost rolled his eyes at his father as he cheerfully pointed to Tsuna’s regular seat. His father was kind of ditzy.

“What language was that word from?” Tsuna asked curiously mouthing the word ‘maman’. His father called mom ‘maman’ a lot so it must be a language he was good at. There was a muffled hint of panic before it was covered up perfectly. Tsuna kept his expression exactly the same as his curiosity increased. Was this language important? Was this the language which used ‘Vongola Decimo’? They didn’t have any computers or anything that would make it easier to search but he would have the day he was allowed out of the house without supervision. Or he could give mom the slip. He doubted he could do that to his dad though.

“Italian.” His father had a mildly serious look. “It’s a beautiful language and I’ve gone to Italy for construction jobs before.” He gave a goofy smile at Nana, “We went there for a holiday once! Didn’t we, Nana?” They started making goo-goo eyes at each other but he ignored it and set his brain to work. Italy is probably the place where he worked. He nodded to himself. He needed to learn Italian. For a second he wondered. There were so many languages in the world. Maybe he should learn a few more? It would be kinda sad if he couldn’t even speak to his dad’s colleagues because they didn’t know Japanese or weren’t very fluent in Italian. Though he doubted that.

“Dad? How do I learn Italian? Or maybe a few other languages?” He looked curiously at his father as he broke it up with his mother.

“I can teach you. Or there are a few other ways as well but you’re young, are you sure you want to learn?” Sometimes when his father talked to Tsuna like he was talking to another adult, he really surprised him. He had a strange family and he doubted he wanted anything different. His father held a few secrets and his mother would be amazing at being a spy but at the end, he knew they loved him and he really had no choice but to respond the same way. How could he not? Hadn’t he lived as a shinobi in his previous life? He had bigger secrets than anything his father could drudge up, even if it contained mass murder.

“Of course.”


End file.
